The World Ends With Familiar
by infinitestories
Summary: What if Neku didn't return to the RG, but instead ended up in Tristan magic academy with his player pin powers? Discover why neku is there as he tries to find his way home
1. prologue

Me: god, my kingdom hearts story has become kinda stale

Taios: so you wanna do something new?

Me: exactly. I want something new, something fresh, something that screams "it's kickass and I want more"!...I got it! This story will suffice

Neku: and you want me to take part in this messed up backwater world...

Me: ...basically, yeah ^_^

Neku: I hate my life TT^TT

Artemis: don't worry about a thing phones *chuckle* at least you'll have another adventure

Neku: ... *sigh* right...

Saito: hey, what about me? Aren't I important? *pouty look*

Louise: stupid familiar! Of course you are!

Me: *chuckle* The World Ends With You is owned by Square Enix while Familiar of Zero is owned by Funimation. Now on with the show ^_^

* * *

Prologue

He remembered everything that happened in his past. Neku Sakuraba; an anti social teenager, having orange spiky hair, blue eyes, wearing a sleeveless black shirt with violet, white shorts, violet black shoes, and wearing headphones survived 3 reaper games with his only friends...only to find out that the one who owned the game was none other than his friend Joshua, a teen boy with wild blonde hair, dark grey eyes, wearing a grey buttoned shirt, black jeans, and white laceless shoes. What was more shocking he was the one who murdered neku in the first place...but as Joshua explained to him why, he learned that he wanted to put the reapers game to an end...

" *smug look* so now you know. What are you gonna do now? *smirked as neku had a gun in his hand* "

Neku thought in his mind as he hesitated...

(I- ... I can't do it! Why should I kill the only friend that helped me?)

As he put down the gun and turned away, he said with a slighty depressed tone

"I...I can't kill you. No matter how much I want to...I just can't."

After neku put the gun down and started to walk away, Joshua shot him in the back while having that insane smile when he first shot neku in the RG, resulting him to actually dying...again...which makes little to no sense in my logic, but I digress. We cut to another universe where the Reapers Game doesn't exist. A Japan that doesn't have player pins unlike the UG. here, a teen boy wearing a white and blue zipped up coat, black hair, grayish blue eyes, dark blue jeans, a belt, and black shoes carrying a laptop and passing a bunch of stores. His name was Saito Hiraga. A simple teen wanting simple pleasures in life like the rest of us, saving up money for education, food, video games, you know, the usual stuff...

*sigh* "there's hardly anything to do around here...I mean, it's the same boring routine. Study for class, eat, sleep, go on my laptop and play PC games...god, I wish something new would happen. Something totally unexpected...hm?"

He then notices a light mint green portal in the distance. He thought about what it was and was curious. As he got closer to the portal, he did the most idiotic thing a person can do...^_^ he started poking at it with his finger, which started to Obsorb his arm

! "Wait! Ah! Let go! Somebody help me!"

He struggled and yelled all he could, but to no avail. The townspeople seemed to ignore him altogether, which in my logic, he shouldn't have poked the portal! If you don't know what's inside, don't poke at it! Is it that hard to ignore it? Anyways, after he struggled the last time, the portal sucked his entire body whole leaving behind his laptop, as it closed.

* * *

Ok, before we cut to another scene, I just want to point out two things that this story has failed to recognize. The main characters are morons! Well, Saito is but at least I understand neku's reason for being a moron. Hell, even I'm a moron at times and I admit that. But at least I'm trying to change...

* * *

Anyways, we cut back to Neku as his unconscious body was drifting through the black nothingness. Once he opened his eyes he heard screaming as he felt that he was falling...super fast in the sky. He noticed the source of the screaming was a teen boy wearing a white and blue zipped up coat, black hair, grayish blue eyes, dark blue jeans, a belt, and black shoes. And all he could do is scream as well...

* * *

Me: YES! I finally did it! ^_^

Taios: wow...this is actually pretty good :)

Me: how will neku and Saito get out of this? Find out next time on the world ends with familiar ^_^


	2. Ch:1 The Summoning

Me: ok, this is really awesome ^_^

Artemis: I'll say, this is interesting piece of work you got here :)

Saito: so far, this script is really detailed

Me: well, this did take a little while to do, and I've always wanted a crossover between this anime and video game

Artemis: yeah, yeah, but lets skip the part to where we continue with the story :)

Me: :) alright, The world ends with you Solo remix belongs to Square Enix while Familiar Of Zero belongs to Funimation. and if there wasn't any solo remix in the previous chapter and you want me to change it, piss off. it's my story :)

* * *

~Chapter 1: the summoning

* * *

_today was the day, she was going to summon a powerful familiar to become a noblemen. a familiar that she can use to make sure that she wouldn't be made fun of anymore at her school of tristain magic academy, and her name is Louise Valli re, a 14 year old girl having light pink hair, pink eyes while wearing a brown skirt, a white shirt, and black cape. most of her life, she was made fun of for failing each spell; (it's almost pathetically sad, if it wasn't hilarious, but i digress) she was called louise the zero, the failure, the mage that will never be. but today she was going to change that, and she was determined to make that happen..._

* * *

_After all the other students summoned their familiars, a teacher by the name of Mr. Colbert that looked like he was in his mid-40's that wore a black cloak teachers uniform with a white stripe in the center, carried a brown staff with red stripes, had glasses and was balding, was asking..._

"alright then, has everyone had their turn?"

"no, not quite. Miss Valli re hasn't done it."

_the person who said that was a tad taller than Louise, had red hair, tan skin had a similar uniform that she had but only one difference, she's hot as hell! i mean, come on! she has a busty figure that would make a porno shit itself! anyways, her name was Kirche Zerbst (normally i'd say her full name, but to me, it seems a tad stupid and lame). anyways, after she said that, every student gathered near her_

"louise the zero" said a guy

"what do you suppose she'll summon?" said another guy

"there's no way she'll summon anything. we'll just have another explosion and nothing else" said a girl

"with all your boasting, you should be able to summon something even more amazing than this, right louise?" said as kirche had a smug look

"well, of course...please work my servant that exists in this vast universe!"

"huh? what kind of spell is that?"

_the girl who said by the name of Montmorency that was wearing the same uniform but had blonde straight and curly hair and had blue eyes was looking a boy by the name of Guiche de Grammont that had blonde hair, blue eyes, had a white V neck shirt with a white ascot, brass colored pants, a black cape, and had a red rose in his hand_

"well, whatever it is, it's original" said Guiche

"my divine, beautiful, wise and powerful servant, heed my call! i wish from the bottom of my heart! answer my guidance and appear!"

as she whirred her wand, an explosion occurred as always

"*cough* i told you that was going to happen" said a student

"*cough, cough* ! hey, are you alright, Montmorency?"

all she did was stare

"is there something wrong?"

as Montmorency pointed to the area of the explosion, where in it's wake, laid our 2 k.o'd familiar orange and black haired teens :3

"what?" said a boy

"a human?" said a girl

"not just one, but 2!?" said another girl

"look how their dressed, they look like peasants"

"yes, peasants there's no doubt about it" confermed Guiche

louise looked like she was going to throw up

"that's supposed to be divine and beautiful and wise and powerful?"

they start to wake up a few minutes later as louise starts to walk near them

"who are you peasants?"

"eh? Do na~tsu teru no? (huh? what's going on?)" said Saito

* * *

before i continue, just to let you know, that if you readers can't understand japanese like i can't, i have the translated version next to it

* * *

"*groans* Doko made hanashimashita ka? (where am i?)" asked neku

"don't you 2 understand our language? where do you both come from?"

* * *

one big lipped alligator moment later

* * *

"*chuckle* exactly of what i would expect from someone who would boast like you did. to think you would actually summon 2 peasants" kirche said as every student started laughing at her

"i just messed up that's all!"

"louise the zero, she always comes comes up to her expectations" said a fat kid as everyone continued laughing

"man, these guys sound completely crazy, and i can't even understand crap" thought neku

"Ne, chottomatte- (hey, wait a minute-)" said Saito

"SHUT UUUPP! mister colbert"

"yes, louise?"

"can i try that summoning spell again?"

"i can't allow that"

"! WHAT?! but why?!"

"the summoning ritual is sacred and effects a mage's entire life. trying it a second try will result in blasphemy in the ritual itself. wither you like or not, these boys have been chosen as your familiars and nothing can change that"

"Watashi wa, karera ga itte iru kotoba o rikai suru koto wa dekimasenga, karera no nani ga mi ni tsukete kara, korera no hito wa kurutte iru (i can't understand a word they're saying, but from what their wearing, these guys are crazy)" said saito

"*ugh* Sore ni tsuite oshietekudasai (tell me about it)" said Neku

"Matte, anata wa watashi o rikai suru koto ga dekimasu ka? (wait, you can understand me?)"

"Atarimae, watashi wa Shibuya no fuku o kite iru (duh, i'm wearing shibuya clothing)" said as neck rolled his eyes

"A Omae wa otoko o suteru?(oh wanna ditch these guys?)"

"Tashika ni, nani mo korera no hito kara hanarete shutoku suru (sure, anything to get away from these guys)"

_as the 2 crawled away, they were dragged by louise, her complaining about using peasants as familiars, and colbert saying that she has no choice. this leads to her completing the ritual resulting with Saito and Neku getting kissed, and Saito having pain_

"E~tsu? Nani ga warui no? (huh? what's wrong?)" said as Saito passed out again

"*sigh* Watashi wa em o hakobimasu' (i'll carry em')"

* * *

Me: ok, this was a great, the first time Neku and Saito being together in one world

Artemis: but there's still one thing i don't understand, why didn't you go into more detail?

Me: because i'm tired as hell, doing chores i had to do with my family, ok?!

Neku: geese, you didn't have to yell

Me: i'm sorry, but i'm a bit cranky today

* * *

Me: what will happen now, now that Neku and Saito are in tristain? when will louise stop bitching about getting a powerful familiar? and when will the nostalgia critic post up a newer review? find out next time on the world ends with familiar :D


	3. ch:2 slave of greed and ambition

Fin: ok this chapter is a real doosy

Artemis: fin, just because your showing the antagonist in this chapter doesn't give you the right to call it a doosy *eyes rolled*

Taios: aw lighten up arte ^_^ a good story needs a villain.

Artemis: shut up, I'm still mad that I'm not getting closure. I'm still not finished with the other story

Cyclone: love, getting mad at the guy who pay's us a good sum of cash each month isn't a good idea

Artemis: I know, but I'm still upset *pout*

Fin: hey, just be lucky I'm considerate of all my characters. Otherwise I wouldn't have even bothered to even write you guys

Neku: can we just get on with it? *eyes rolled*

Fin: oh right, The World Ends With You Solo Remix and some of the villians belong to Square Enix, while familiar of zero and its characters belong to Funimation, and I only own my own characters. Now on with the show ^_^

* * *

_**(Satisfy TWEWY)**_

_In a dark shady place, a mysterious group of people was watching Neku and Saito through futuristic looking monitors, something that the primitive beings of that world lacked_

"What do you hope to accomplish observing that boy with orange hair along with that weak peasant, mistress?" Said a shaded man having a mustache and wearing a hat that seemed like a Red Mage

"Quite so, I do not see any reason for any of this to aid in our goals..." Said a shaded woman having what seemed like one of the teachers uniform with a pine green cloak covering her eyes

" *sadistic chuckle* I've seen what that boy has accomplished, and he has caught the attention of my master. He has also peaked my interest as well" said a shaded woman wearing what seemed to be master xehanort's clothing from the kingdom hearts series smirked at neku on the monitor

"But mistress, why would our master be interested in that weak and pathetic human? What exactly has he accomplished that made an interest?" Said a shaded woman wearing what seemed to be a dancer outfit

"He and his allies put a stop to a reaper's game of chance and control. According to our master, he survived 3 weeks, and eliminated every reaper that he came into contact" said a shaded woman wearing a long white dress

"I highly doubt a human like him has any potential to stop an army like that"

"it wouldn't be wise to talk in such a manner, mother. as you remember, we once faced a humans who seemed like they were weaklings, but were in fact quite strong" said a shaded man with silver long hair and a what seemed like a black feathered wing

"your one to talk, my son. you seem like a powerful swordsmen, almost gained the strength of a god, but what are you, really?" smirked as the silver haired man was slightly annoyed

" *smirk* we all shall see how that boy can fare against this world, and it's people. But right now, you are all dismissed. And until then, await for further orders" said as the woman dressed in master xehanort's clothing opened a portal of black darkness and went right through it, as it closed right behind her

* * *

"*Achoo!*"

_Neku could've sworn that someone was thinking about him, but couldn't figure out who as he was carrying saito over his shoulders to louise's his thoughts neku was asking many questions, like why didn't he return to the RG? Will he ever get back? why did he arrive here? was this all part of Joshua's sick and twisted plan? well, there was one thing for sure, he'll have to play along if he's going to figure out why he's here. As he placed Saito on a patch of hay for a few minutes, he woke up_

"o, ho… *huff, huff, huff* Sono yumedeshita ka? Watashi wa chodo ima, motte ita?" _(was that a dream? i had just now?)_

"Iya, soreha hontoda…"_ (nope, it's real…)_

"so, you've decided to wake up"

"! nggghhh! Sore wa yumede wa nakatta!" _(it wasn't a dream!)_

"i thought about it long enough to get an ulcer, but i give up. i'm going to have the two of you as my familiars… you both should be honored" said as louise walked slightly away

"Matte! Anata wa watashitachi o doko ni totta! Watashi wa ie ni kaeritai!" _(wait! where have you taken us to?! i want to go home!)_

"Chotto! Seiko o shatto! Mite, anata ga nozomu subete no monku o iu koto ga deki, jigoku mo, watashi wa ie ni kaeritai. Shikashi sore ni tsuite nakigoto suru mono o henko suru koto wa arimasen!-" (hey! shut the fuck up! look, you can complain all you want, hell, even i want to go home. but whining about it won't change a thing!- )

_they see louise… undressing herself and then throwing them at both saito and neku_

"wash those then iron them. your familiars, even though you both understand our language, you outta at least understand that."

"Wh nan koreha!? TT^TT" _(wh- what is this?!)_

"*sigh* you can't even understand your master's orders. i can't believe those 2 are my familiars. *head down in shame* one of them's worse than a dog"

"Chotto hen'na yuwaku, kono tane no ikutsu ka nodesu ka! Anatahadaredesu ka! Naze anata wa koko de watashitachi o iji shite iru!" _(hey is this some sort of weird seduction?! who are you?! why are you keeping us here?!)_

"argh, be quiet! i can't hear myself think with all that noise your making! …! i should use that silencing magic i learned last year"

_after a few chantings, plus a explosion :3_

"that was strange…"

"grrr, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO HERE!? GETTING ME KILLED?!" said as neku yelled

"?!"

"*saito getting up* i only put up with you because you were cute, now i have to use force!" said as he grabbed louise's shoulders

"wait, when you both talked, i understood that"

"? so your able to understand us now?" said neku as loiuse nodded

"try saying something else" said in a serious tone

"*saito let go of her shoulders* so what? you can speak japanese to us again?"

"i can't believe it, that was supposed to be a spell of silence *her head slightly down in defeat* failed again… you two, what are your names?"

"who me? my name is Saito Hiraga."

"… Neku Sakuraba."

"Hiraga…saito and Sakuraba…Neku?"

"now listen. i think i have the right to know the reason why we've been brought here"

"i summoned you both of course, when i perform the summoning ritual! your my familiar see?"

"! familiar?!" said as saito looked at the ruins engraved on his hand while neku just stood in silence

"so let me get this straight… this is the magical kingdom of tristain on the continent of Halkegenia?" said as louise nodded

"! so we're in another world…" neku muttered with shock

"and you are a second year student, at the magical institute."

"! i will not allow a familiar take such an informal tone with me. i am Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Vallie're"

"yeah, right, whatever. so we're supposed to be these familiars to help them towed around to help them with their magic. that much i do know from watching movies, and reading manga"

"*sigh* why do my familiars have to be peasant boys? i wanted something really cool like a dragon or a griffin or-!"

"screw you!" said as both saito and louise looked at neku with slight shock

"look, you can't always get what you want. i learned that the hard way… if your going to act like a spoiled brat then why should we treat you like a friend? hmph!" said as he started leaving the room and saito followed suit

"! the familiars ran away? you gotta be kidding!"

* * *

Neku: wow… just… wow

Me: what?

Taios: that was good. it was really well developed... but why couldn't you make it longer? like the last chapter?

Me: because i've spent all night trying to memorize EVERY word, and i'm tired as hell!

Saito: well, i can't wait to see what happens next :)

* * *

Me: what will happen now that neku and saito ran away? who are the mysterious villains? and why can't echigo stop being a jackass moron?! :3 well, find out next time on the world ends with familiar! :D


End file.
